


Hotel Room

by louisethatcher5



Series: Bruise One Shots [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: The ninja crash at a hotel for the night and Lloyd messes up the room requests, causing some problems between Jay and Cole.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Hotel Room

"Ugh, I can't believe we're being forced to share a room," Cole rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I know right," Jay played along, "It could've been anyone, but _you_?"

The ninja team had decided to take a few days away from the city and go on a little holiday. They would, of course, head back if there were any problems or missions. They were ninja after all. But they did need a break after fighting the ghost army. It took a lot of work.

They had just been assigned their room numbers. Kai and Nya were downstairs in room 31. Lloyd and Zane were in room 108 on the second floor. Jay and Cole were on the top floor, in room 255 to be exact.

The masters of earth and lightning had a little way to travel. The elevators weren't working so they had to carry all their luggage up the stairs. Cole didn't have a problem with it since he had super strength but Jay, however, found it a rather difficult. He was much weaker than the other boy. So Cole ended up carrying both his and Jay's bags up the stairs whilst Jay kept talking away.

Cole knew that sharing a room with Jay would be _'torture'_. But in more of the sense that he just wouldn't stop talking. They hadn't even reached their room yet and he was still going on about a bunch of baloney. It was rather amusing though.

Five minutes after leaving the rest of the team, the two had eventually found their room. The hotel was much bigger than any of them imagined. It looked so small on the internet. It was also a great price too. Although they did get a discount for being the famous ninja after all. 

"Here we are," Jay smiled.

"Would you like to do the honours, the almighty Mr Walker?" Cole joked, holding the room key out in front of him.

Jay took the key and laughed a little, "Why yes I would, Mr Bucket."

Cole chuckled as Jay put the key into the lock on the doorknob. He quickly turned it and after hearing a small _click_ , he pushed open the door.

The two glanced around the room for a moment. It was a modernised room with white walls and blinds on the window. There was a neat desk in the corner of the room with a small mini fridge beside it. The bathroom was to the right of the door. And on the left of the room was the bed. The _double_ bed.

Cole and Jay's faces fell at the sight of the bed. 

"Um...were we given the wrong room or something?" Cole questioned.

Jay looked down at the room key, "Nope. It definitely says room 255."

They stood there in silence just staring at it for a moment. It was their worst nightmare.

"Well there goes our perfect holiday," Jay sighed.

"I'm sure we can go to reception and get a different room. Maybe they got it wrong or something," Cole suggested.

"Good idea," Jay nodded.

With that, the two headed back downstairs. They left their luggage in room 255 for now, just in case they weren't successful in their side mission. They desperately hoped they could get another room.

They waited for a few minutes before the line at reception died down. They walked up to the desk. The receptionist looked at them with a smile.

"Hello boys, how can I help you?" She greeted them.

"Um, I think you gave us the wrong room," Jay replied, holding out the key.

The woman frowned, "Nope. Your friend booked that room specifically for you. He asked for you both to have the room with the double bed."

"Lloyd," Jay rolled his eyes.

"Did he say why?" Cole asked her.

She shrugged, "He only said that you two were love birds and wanted some time together."

Jay's eyes widened, Cole face palmed.

"I can't believe he did that," Jay stated, shock on his face.

"Is something wrong?" She wondered, confused by their expressions, "Aren't you a couple?"

"No, no we're not," Cole told her almost instantly, "He's pranking us. This is what he finds 'funny'."

"You see, why like the same girl and-" Jay began.

"Let's not go there," Cole cut him off.

"Ah, I see. It was a cruel joke," She chuckled.

"Could you possibly get us another room?" Cole wondered.

"Let me have a look for you," She glanced down at her computer.

After a few minutes of searching, she looked at them with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it looks like all our other rooms have either been booked or are being used," She replied.

"So we can't change?" Jay questioned.

"I'm afraid not, but if something opens up, you two will be the first to have it," She smiled sweetly.

Cole groaned, "I can't share a bed with _him_."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" He exclaimed.

"I hope you both have a nice rest of your day," She told the boys.

"Thanks for nothing," Cole rolled his eyes and dragged Jay back to their room.

This was going to be torture.

Later that evening, the team ate together in the restaurant. Jay and Cole ignored Lloyd for most of the night, hoping to annoy him. It only made him feel better though. The rest of the team found it kind of amusing.

Everyone returned to their rooms at around 11pm. Jay and Cole had finished getting ready for bed and were now in their pjs. Cole was in a black tank top and grey bottoms. Jay was in his long sleeve blue top and checkered blue bottoms. They weren't _all that_ different. 

Cole was in the bathroom whilst Jay had gotten into the bed. He had agreed to have the left side of the bed. Cole came out of the bathroom, switched off the light and headed over to the small couch on the other side of the room. Jay watched him, confused. He brought over all the cushions and pillows that he could find and wandered over to the bed with them. Cole started placing the pillows in a line beside the master of lightning.

"What are you doing?" Jay frowned.

The earth ninja quickly finished up and smiled, "This is our pillow wall. It gives us the space and privacy that we want."

Jay raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the 'pillow wall'.

"And now we'll be sleeping in two separate beds," He added.

Jay frowned, "I don't think that's how it works, Cole."

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Cole told him sternly.

After all the lights were switched off, Cole climbed in the bed too. The two couldn't see each other over the wall between them. For a few moments, it was silent. Cole enjoyed the peace. It was actually rather quiet for such a large, fully booked, hotel.

"I've never asked you what your favourite lullaby is," Jay stated.

Cole rolled his eyes, not responding. Maybe if he stayed quiet, Jay would think that he had gone to sleep and would stop talking.

"Mine is Humpty Dumpty," Jay responded after a minute.

Another few minutes went by. Cole had eventually closed his eyes again and was beginning to drift off. Well he tried to.

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall," Jay began softly, "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall..."

Cole's eyes shot open. He had never been more annoyed with Jay in his life. All he wanted to do was sleep. Why couldn't he at least do _that_?

"All the king's horses... and all the king's men... couldn't put Humpty together again..." 

Cole closed his eyes, being almost certain that Jay would fall asleep any moment now.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a bucket of wat-" Jay said softly.

"Are you being serious right now?!" Cole exclaimed.

"What?" Jay frowned.

"I'm trying to sleep! You could at least have some human decency and stop talking," Cole told him harshly.

"Sorry," Jay said sadly.

"Just go to sleep," Cole rolled his eyes before closing them. 

Jay led there just thinking. What if this had all been a mistake? What if this holiday was a bad idea after all? How could Jay have a good time if he knew that his best friend was annoyed at him?

"Cole?" Jay asked quietly, trying not to bother him too much.

"What?" He responded, annoyed.

"Why do you hate me?" He wondered, a sad tone of voice.

Cole sighed, "I don't hate you, Jay. You can just be a bit _too much_ sometimes."

Jay stayed there silently. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy Cole any more than he already had. He already felt like a waste of space.

Cole felt a little bad for having a go at Jay like that earlier. Sure he was annoyed but he was just being him. It's what Jay does. He couldn't blame him for that.

"Tell me a joke," He stated out of the blue.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"Come on, lighten the mood. Tell me one of your horrific jokes," He demanded.

Jay thought for a moment before responding with, "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"You," Jay smiled.

"You who?" Cole frowned, not sure where Jay was taking this.

"You who, big summer blow out!" Jay exclaimed happily.

Cole chuckled, "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you love me and you know it," Jay joked.

"Yeah, I do love you," Cole stated, a serious tone of voice.

Jay froze for a moment. What had he just said? He had only been joking around but Cole had genuinely sounded serious.

"W-what?" 

"I love you," Cole repeated.

Cole then turned his body over and moved one of the pillows slightly so that he could see Jay's slightly shocked face through their pillow wall.

"I-I love you too," Jay stuttered, a small smile appearing on his face.

Cole couldn't help but smile back. A bright pink appeared on his toned cheeks. Cole rarely acted like this so it was rather strange. But Jay didn't mind it. He _loved_ it. 

"Y'know... maybe this whole sharing a bed thing wasn't such a bad idea," Cole stated quietly.

Jay nodded with a smile.

"Wanna get rid of the wall?" Cole suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jay giggled sweetly.

Together, they grabbed the pillows that divided them and threw them across the room. Soon enough, they could fully see each other. They stayed there staring at one another for a moment before Cole tapped the bed next to him.

"Move up," He smiled, holding his arms out a little.

Jay shuffled up closer to Cole on the bed and gently rested his head on Cole's upper arm. He was quite a bit shorter than the more muscular teen. Cole found it adorable though. Jay snuggled up to Cole like he was a large teddy bear. It was rather relaxing.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Jay yawned a little, making Cole giggle slightly. He had never seen Jay like this. The master of lightning always acted as if he was tough and strong like the others but deep down inside, he was just a soft lil bean. And Cole loved it. 

"You're really warm," Jay whispered.

Cole chuckled, "And you're really short."

"Oh thanks," Jay responded sarcastically.

"You are very welcome," Cole smiled. He always loved teasing him.

Another few moments passed and Jay began to drift off. Cole watched as his bright blue eyes slowly closed no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. As soon as he knew that Jay was asleep, he leaned down a little and gently placed a soft kiss on the auburn-haired boy's forehead. 

"I'm so lucky to have met you motormouth."


End file.
